The present disclosure relates to a coil component and a method of manufacturing the same.
In accordance with the miniaturization and slimming of electronic devices such as digital TVs, mobile phones, laptop PCs, and the like, demand has increased for coil components used for such electronic devices that are likewise miniaturized and slimmed. Research and development has actively been performed to develop a winding type or thin film type coil component of various forms that exhibits such miniaturization and slimming.
One issue that arises with the miniaturization and slimming of the coil component is to implement characteristics which are equal to existing characteristics in spite of the miniaturization and slimming of the coil component. In order to implement desired characteristics, it is necessary to secure low direct current resistance Rdc and a size of a core in which a magnetic material is provided. To this end, an anisotropic plating technology may be used when manufacturing a product to incorporate technology capable of increasing an aspect ratio of a pattern and a cross-sectional area of a coil.
When the miniaturized and slimmed coil component is manufactured using anisotropic plating technology in a limited space, however, there are increased risks of defects such as a deterioration in uniformity of plating growth or an occurrence of short circuits between the coils due to the increase in the aspect ratio.